


Wear and Tear

by Guinevak



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Everybody Lives, Friendship, Gen, Injury Recovery, guest OC, hate to break it to you, that's what's going on cassian, visiting hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: Cassian has a visitor he didn't expect.





	Wear and Tear

“What did you even do to yourself?” There are tears on the Bothan’s long lashes; her ears droop. Cassian blinks, bemused.

He knows her, of course - youngish woman, quartermaster, decent shot, relentlessly cheery - but he’s fairly sure he’s lucid at this point, and there’s no reason she should be weeping over him in medical, as distressed as he’s ever seen her. 

Pogge, that’s her name.

His mind still feels like dead weight. All he can manage is, “Wasn’t me. I was like this when I found me.”

It’s embarrassingly feeble, but Pogge’s ears lift, a laugh gurgles in her throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Pogge is a friend's OC, appearing here with permission.


End file.
